The present invention relates to an assembling structure for tail wing of a model airplane, which permits the tail wing to be quickly firmly assembled or disassembled from the airplane body for easy carnage or storage.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional assembling structure for tail wing of a model airplane. The airplane body 80 has a horizontal connecting face 81 at tail section and the bottom of the vertical tail fin 82 is formed with a notch 821. An engaging block 822 is adhered to the notch 821 for inserting a U-shaped fixing thread rod 83 at the bottom of the tail fin 82. The horizontal tail wing 84 and the connecting face 81 of the airplane body 80 are formed with through holes 841, 811 corresponding to the U-shaped thread rod 83. Therefore, the U-shaped thread rod 83 can be passed through the tail wing 84 and the connecting face 81 of the airplane body 80 and locked by a nut 85 and a washer 86 from the bottom face of the airplane body 80 so as to fix and assemble the airplane body 80, vertical tail fin 82 and horizontal tail wing 84.
The model airplane is made of light wood material with low density and is relatively soft. The tail fin 82 and the tail wing 84 serve to control the left and right turning and ascending and descending of the entire airplane and stabilize the flight. The tail fin 82 and the tail wing 84 will bear considerably great external force in flying. Therefore, under the continuous pressure of external force, the hard U-shaped thread rod 83 will expand the soft hole walls of the holes 841, 811. Under such circumstance, the tail fin 82 and the tail wing 84 can be hardly firmly fixed. This will affect the stability in flight of the model airplane or even lose control of the model airplane.
When adhering the front and rear connecting faces of the engaging block 822 to the notch 821 of the bottom of the tail fin 82, it is necessary at the same time insert the U-shaped thread rod 83. Moreover, the left and right sides of the engaging block 822 are only covered by the skin 823 of the tail fin 82 so that the adhesion area of the engaging block 822 to the notch 821 is reduced. After continuously suffering considerably great external force, the tail fin 82 may be loosened from the engaging block 822 to affect the safety of the model airplane in flying or even lead to crash of the model airplane.